With the rapid development of computer technologies and communication technologies, the combination of computer technologies and communication technologies is widely applied to every aspect of people's life, for example, a service providing client can be used on a Personal Computer (PC) to cooperate to work with a wireless terminal (e.g., a data card, a cell phone and so on) to realize services such as surfing a net, making a call and so on, so as to bring great convenience to users. With the promotion of 3rd Generation (3G) service in China, a wireless communication network service using a wireless terminal in next years certainly will, like Euramerican developed countries, replace a fixed network service with a slow speed and complicated installation and maintenance at present; therefore, the usage of the wireless terminal and service providing client has a great development space.
The present wireless terminal and service providing client can be bound randomly and can cooperate to work; for example, a wireless terminal customized by an operator A can bind and cooperate to work with a service providing client customized by an operator B; in order to attract customers, more and more operators provide subsidies in a variety of forms when selling the customized service providing client and wireless terminal; therefore, an operator does not expect a user to use a wireless terminal or a service providing client customized by other operators after the user buys a customized product; at present, there is no effective solution which can restrict the binding between service providing client and wireless terminal.